Sra Potter
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: A lua de mel dos Potter. Bem simples, descritas em duas cenas bem pequenas.


_A porta abriu com um chute. Entrou no local um casal aparentemente feliz, pois suas risadas ecoavam por todo o recinto. O homem estava carregando a mulher no colo. Aquela era a noite de núpcias de um casal muito querido. James Potter e Lily Evans, agora Lily Potter._

_Ele a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem quebrar o contato dos olhos. Se perguntassem a James onde Lily o conquistara ele responderia sem hezitar que tinham sido os olhos. A expressão forte de seus olhos verdes._

_Beijaram-se longamente até que lhes faltou ar. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Aquela noite tinha sido muito esperada por ambas as partes. Não havia como não estarem ansiosos após tanta espera. E por isso eles tinham escolhido a dedo o local onde passariam os momentos mais felizes de suas vidas._

_Haviam alugado uma casa bem isolada. Numa praia praticamente deserta. Era quase uma ilha. O encanto do local era por que a casa tinha paredes de vidro. Assim pra qualquer local que se olhasse era possível ver o mar. A paisagem natural contrastava divinamente com o interior da casa. Era como se eles vissem um quadro vivo. _

_E assim, com o som das ondas do mar atravessando as "paredes" e a lua tendo sua imagem refletida na água do mar, o casamento foi consumado. Não sem antes trocarem juras de amor eterno._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lily despertou, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Tinha medo de que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho. Foi tudo tão perfeito que custava acreditar que fosse real. Mas enfim criou coragem e então abriu os olhos lentamente.

Ainda era noite, mas ia amanhecer daqui a algum tempo. Pôde divisar a silhueta de seu marido.

Passou lentamente os dedos pelas costas nuas dele. Já não era aquele garoto magricela dos tempos de Hogwarts, mas havia coisas que nunca mudariam em seu marido, seus cabelos irremediavelmente arrepiados e seu jeito maroto de ser, eram bons exemplos. Ficou com pena de acordá-lo. Parecia mais um anjo dormindo, coisa que realmente ele não era.

Resolveu contemplar o mar da varanda e levantou devagar sem fazer barulho. Saiu com uma camisa de James que lhe batia nos joelhos e suas pantufas de coelho.

Sentou-se no chão da varanda contemplando aquela imensidão, mas não por muito tempo. Sentiu alguém se aproximando. Não se deu ao trabalho de virar e ele se postou ao seu lado. Ainda de pé ao seu lado ele lhe perguntou com uma voz amável e um sorriso no rosto:

- Como se sente esta noite, _minha cara_? – Enquanto falava ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado e ela se virou pra ele. Encostaram seus joelhos com os do outro.

-Ótima. Mas gostaria que não me chamasse de _"minha cara". _– Ela contendo um sorriso, na falha tentativa de parecer séria.

-Por que? – Ele perguntou curioso.

-É assim que meu pai chama minha mãe quando está zangado. – Ela falou divertida e segurou a mão dele.

-Como posso chamá-la, então? – James se mexendo um pouco pra ficar mais confortável.

Lily acariciou a mão dele, enquanto pensava numa resposta.

-Bem, deixe-me pensar. Lily para todos os dias. Minha Pérola para os domingos. E Deuza Divina, mas só em ocasiões muito especiais. – Ela falou com um sorriso maroto, que tinha aprendido com a convivência com esse grupinho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-E como devo chamá-la quando estiver zangado? De Sra. Potter? – Ele fez uma ruga na testa. Lily riu baixinho e continuou.

-Não. Não. Só pode me chamar de Sra. Potter quando estiver totalmente, profundamente e absurdamente feliz. – Ela lhe respondeu.

James sorriu internamente e selou os lábios dela com os seus por alguns instantes.

-Como se sente esta noite, Sra. Potter? – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

_Finis._

_N/a:_Bem, acho que essa foi a fic mais curta que já escrevi. Foi só um surto que tive às uma da manhã que não pude deixar de escrever. Mas acho que o encanto esta realmente ai. Bem curtinha pra vocês ficarem só imaginando como foi o resto.

E antes que eu me esqueça, esse diálogo da Lily e do James eu tirei do final alternativo de Orgulho e Preconceito. E a idéia da casa de paredes de vidro foi do filme A casa do Lago. Assistam os dois, pois são realmente ótimos. Ou leiam o primeiro que também um livro.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Espaço pra Propaganda: Dêem uma passadinha na minha fic, Nunca recebi flores, é ótima! Eu "_agaranto_"!.


End file.
